The Cool the lame and the misunderstood
by inmywords
Summary: Alesha is a 17year old dancer/singer always eager to do good , this leads her into helping Sidney Crawford out of her sticky situation . She's also secretly in love with Gabriel , the soccer star, dancer , and crazy guitar player of her dreams it's a two parted story . Some chapters are from Alesha's point of view and others are from Gabriel's
1. Chapter 1

the Cool the

lame and the misunderstood

Sitting in class listening to the teacher blab on about "sexual predators" . We have sex education every wednesday at 11:00 , to learn abot celibacy or something . Which was funny because of everyone who needed to take a celibacy oath the 11th graders were definitely last on the list. If anything the eleventh graders should be the ones sitting here waisting there time. Including Sidney Crawford the high school slut . She flirts with EVERY guy in the whole high school department , and i certainly didm't imagine her making out with the jocks behind the bleachers during the soccer matches . Not that i watched or anything I was always too busy staring at one certain player , a certain brown haired green eyed cutie :Gabrielle Zerrain . I knew it would never happen , I mean first of all he was a 12th grader and he was way out of my league . He was captain of the soccer team an all star striker , all the college leagues in the country will want him on their team not to mention other countries . I even forget that fact that there is probably no one more perfect for each other than me and Gabrielle except the fact that i'm a redhead and he's a brunette we have everything in common . We both have green eyes and curly hair , we go to the same dance classes just to mention a few : tango ,tap ,salsa , ballet . Did I mention he can play the electric guitar like Jimmy Hendrix ? and that he loves David BOWIE ! He is like the male double of me . I was dreaming about Gabrielle for such a long time I must have missed our sex ed teacher ask me a question . "Um could you answer my question please ?" uh oh " could you repeat the question ?" What if I couldn't answer , shoot " could you please tell me the use of celibacy?" this made me laugh ,the fact that they drilled celibacy instead of teaching us how to use birth control. is there something funny about " Uh oh I was in trouble "No I was just " This didn't please one bit " you may go to the back of the class ." That is how I ended up doomed next to the stench of the trash cans . After class was lunch , thank god ! My only other favorite class after dance and music . I grabbed my lunch from under my seat and headed to where Steph was sitting " Hey " Steph said looking up from her sketch " sorry I got a little preoccupied and forgot to meet you after sex ed " Since Steph was head of the drama club she occasionally got to miss a couple classes , because you know she had to supervise the 6th graders painting the set . Steph unlike past drama presidents was a 11th grader , she was the first ever sophomore to win the title as head , and she never let anyone forget . No one was disappointed though , not even mean old the director , because in the past 2 years of her reign every one of her pupils interested in drama have graduated and have either 1. gone to Juilliard for college or 2. gone to NYCDI and Mr Stinch intends to keep it that way .So Stephanie has a secured place as head till she too graduates . " It's okay , you got to man drama club keep those scholarships coming I get it ." I said cheerfully " Hey All ,you've been weird all day today ! what's wrong." I made a face at her " Oh! shit I forgot it's the 3rd !"The 3rd is the day my dad comes down to visit not the fake "I want us to be friends" one NO the no crap" I made you happen one " I sighed " I don't get why you hate his visits so much " Stephanie didn't understand , her parents were easily the happiest couple ever made . But my biological parents not so much , I was pretty much a glitch in both of my parents teenage lives , they were a couple when they were in high school apparently they both fell pretty hard for one another . Which isn't so surprising , because every time my dad comes to town they fall in love with each other again . "I mean yeah maybe their on again off again relationship is annoying but … I mean wouldn't you want them together again " I didn't even notice Stephanie was still talking . " Steph my mom and dad just like to get together when he comes to visit me and have sex with my mom ." Stephanie obviously didn't understand my pain , because her next statement was "speaking of sex , wait come here " I grabbed my fork and she pulled me up to "The attic "where we ate lunch every day it was basically just a staircase leading to nowhere that we had sort of claimed , there we met Natalie and Shannon . I walked over to the microwave and popped my lunch in , vegetarian lasagna my favorite . "you were saying " I said " well , rumor has it Sidney and Gabrielle did it in her parents car this summer " I slammed the microwave door closed " WHAT " I snapped Steph just kept nodding her head and saying "uh huh uh huh" . "that .THAT is the craziest thing ! Gabrielle is a …a.. That is just gossip . The whole thing was probably a scam , it's probably all just a lie made by that slut Sidney Crawford " I was stunned , maybe just the slightest bit jealous ." don't worry All , Gabrielle is a hottie , but they have nothing in common . Sidney likes reading cosmo and pursuing guys , I doubt Gabrielle would ever step foot in leather seated car anyway " Natalie said in her most comforting voice . " You're probably right I mean if there is ANYONE that is more made for Gabrielle than me than he should … " I paused for a second thinking of what to say"marry her ! " I stuck my fork into my lasagna suddenly aware that I was starving . Natalie though just sat staring at her lunch her mom had made for her while we were digging in " NAT! " I screamed " Not this again , I will make you eat you hear me ! as long as you live I will make sure you will never be wheeled off into one of those hospitals again " Natalie was anorexic had been since we first met in the 3rd grade , I had watched her gain confidence and begin eating again ,but the slightest comment would knock her down again and each time she fell for months on end until she ended up in the hospital , she had been in 9 different hospitals since I've known her most of which I spent in a hospital bed right next to her . " HELLO ! ALL you didn't watch me be wheeled in you were right in a chair being wheeled in too ! remember ? ? " I wanted to throw up , because I hated to be reminded of the fact that for as long as me and Nat have been friends we've both been anorexic . But last year I bounced back again and realized what hell being anorexic is , I LOVE having body fat ,and not having to buy new clothes depending on my size which was always dropping. I love not going to the doctor all the time , I love being tall ,and most of all I love my boobs even if they do attract some creeps . " Nat ! if you don't eat I'll feed you , it feels so good to be on this side of 'll have so much more fun !" I could see Nat fight with her self , so I stuffed a piece of my lasagna in her mouth , I could tell it had worked , because she let out a "mmm"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 …

As I went to the bathroom after gym to fix my pink face , I heard a loud sob coming from one of the stalls. This wasn't too unusual , David's prep girls loved to mourn in the bathrooms , but this one sounded genuinely sad . I knocked on the door to the stall , " go away" wait I knew that voice ,I knew it all too well . Sidney Crawford ? "Sidney " I said "go away" she muttered again I could barely hear her through all the tears . I notice the door was unlocked , and pushed it open. I couldn't help but gasp , the stall was a mess and so was Sidney .Even through the the tears you could tell she was gorgeous with her all natural platinum blonde curly hair she always fixed it into pigtails ,and her baby blue eyes . I wouldn't be surprised if Gabrielle had slept with her .There were tissues everywhere ,and what looked like half digested school lunch on the floor eww. "Sidney , what's wrong " she looked up at me "Alesha , I need your help , I have a problem a big problem " I propped her up on the toilet seat threw away the tissues that were on the ground and went to get the mop where it always stood next to the disabled bathroom , and mopped up the goo . "what is it sweetie " I said in my nicest voice , I don't like sidney it's true but I know a damsel in distress when i see one . Sidney lifted her chin up cleared her voice and what she said next surprised me the most " I'm pregnant " just like that . "what !" I said and then it all became very clear the constant crying in the bathrooms , the little bump behind her shirt , and her usual gang of tiffany and brittanys' haven't been hanging around with her much lately . " Oh sidney " I sighed " I know Alesha what am I going to do my parents will kick me out my friends ditched me and … the father he …. " Poor Gabrielle

sweet little guy " Sidney is the father Gabrielle ? Cause you know people are saying " Sidney looked as if she were about to laugh " No way , he wouldn't sleep with me , we don't ever even talk , no it's lance you know my boyfriend Lance . He knows though, he was the one who suspected , I didn't even have an inkling before that . We only did it once and that was my first ever time too . I had planned it all out , I mean i know what the rest of you girls think that I'm a big slut but kissing guys is different than sleeping with them . I had dated Lance for a year and I was sure he loved me , we did everything possible to prevent this but … I don't know how this happened I really don't " Sidney put her face in her palms , I couldn't help but feel relieved . Relieved the guy I like doesn't have a pregnant girlfriend " You two have jobs though , and Lance is really sweet " I said encouragingly " But that's not a guarantee that he'll stick by me and either way I still have a baby to deal with . I never wanted to be a 17 year old mother , but I couldn't kill my baby or give it up . Besides I'm already 3 months along at least that's what the doctor told me . I love Lance but is he father material ? not so much " I sighed for the second time " Ok sid i'll fix you up , and you'll go out there and tell your parents , and talk to Lance . Here's my phone number call me if you need me , you can eat lunch with us if you like .Really " I took out my makeup bag and took the makeup remover swabs from it and started wiping away the melted mascara , then gently rubbing foundation into her face I suddenly noticed how beautiful she really was . " Alesha you won't tell anyone will you ? you know how things travel in this school and people already think i'm a slut . " I felt a wave of pity for her , not because she was pregnant , but because she always cared what people thought of her . I could tell she tried so hard to get people to like her . " Oh sid why would I do that ?" I stuck out my hand " friends ?" I said , but instead of shaking my hand she put her arms around me " thank you soooo much All , I just really need someone as nice as you right now " I couldn't help but smile , I think I finally understood why everybody hates Sidney . Not because she was mean or a slut like people said , but because she was the opposite really sweet and very beautiful she reminded me of a puppy that just wanted to be loved. Because when I asked her to be friends , she didn't act like someone who had just confessed there's something growing in her and that she was going to keep it . I finish swiping on her makeup , and tied her hair up in a side ponytail " good as new " Sidney went to examine herself in the mirror , soon Sidney's former gang would fill the stalls to do makeup checks before the big football match tonight to impress the players . I finished applying my own makeup and pulled Sidney out of the bathroom . Just missing the eager group of cheerleaders . " hey Sidney , umm you wanna come to the game with me I know , you usually cheer but I don't think you're in the right condition to stand on top of the pyramid risking a fall " Sidney's face fell again " I quit when I found out I was pregnant , so my friends ditched me " the use of the word "friend " in her sentence was a bit of an overstatement . " come on it will be fun , you like football right , I know I do I love watching the super cup . I have some jerseys in my bag " I pulled out one Zerrain 7 jersey and one Anderson 11 , and handed her one . I tugged mine on and styled a belt around it kind of aware of the fact that my boobs were bulging above the neckline , this may have been a little intentional . Okay very intentional I wanted to get Gabrielle to at least notice that I am a girl ,instead of being that one person who hangs around with his best friends and plays music with them in my basement . Sidney put hers on , and I couldn't help but notice the small bump under the jersey . If you didn't know she was pregnant you would have just thought she ate too much pie last night . " I'll walk you home after " Sidney put her hand on her stomach like she was shielding what was inside " thanks , but won't your friends be there " she looked at me kind of strangely , like the fact I was being nice bewildered her " yeah Nat and Stephanie will be there but , Shannon is the referee ,pretty strange I know " Sidney still didn't look so convinced " come on I have great seats I'm friends with the players " Sidney laughed a bit at this " So was I " Then we couldn't help but erupt in laughter , from the seats where the substitutes sit you get a full view of what happens and things can get pretty graphic . " I'm sure you are " we walked toward the football plane where I found Gabriel kissing a cheerleader .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 . Gabrielle

I was sitting in the middle of the football plane with one of the cheerleaders you know kissing , we hadn't even been kissing before Alesha walked on the field . I had been daydreaming about Alesha while the boring cheerleader talked about her collection of I kid you not vintage pom poms then all of a sudden she kissed me just once too on the lips but not with any passion or anything . Then she was there all 5 foot 7 of her glory appeared on the field , she looked really good with one of my jersey's I'd given her and not just because it made her chest rise to new heights . The only weird thing was that even though I had just been kissing wait that's an overstatement , kissed by another girl and when she walked on the field I felt a tingling feeling .I didn't even know guys could get that , and she was standing with none other than Sidney Crawford . Which was strange because nobody but a bunch of cheerleaders hang out with Sidney , but she wasn't wearing her cheerleading outfit . No she was wearing Lance's jersey , something was up . Alesha can't stay away from anyone who needs help , I like that in her . " hey Alesha " I said going up to greet her " are shannon and aiden gone already ? " great, see this happens a lot , that she blocks conversations or something I'm not very sure why . Because sometimes down in her basement when I've finished tuning my guitar . We have some pretty great talks , " yep , umm there behind the 2nd floor water cooler if you really need them . Um and Lance is in the locker room Sidney if you need him " she looked sad like she had been crying . " thanks I probably don't want to see what they're doing back there , and sid you should go talk to lance " something was definitely up nobody whispered so sinisterly . " so you going to watch the game tonight ?" I asked kind of awkwardly " yeah never miss em , hey i didn't walk in on anything right cause if i did i am so sorry i just thought of you as more of a behind the gents bathroom kind of guy " she let out a smile , damn she was beautiful . My heart sank a little she was totally fine with the fact that I had been kissed by another girl in the middle of the football field for everyone to see " No she .. she's just a friend . What's up with Sidney ? you two don't usually hang out together . Not that you shouldn't just ..." She sat down on the grass and folded her arms over her chest " Just a little girly trouble the kind you wouldn't know about " she put on a smug little smile like she was challenging me to a game or something " Try me " I said folding my arms and copying her gesture . She leaned in next to me and it took all my might not just grab her and plant a 1930's hollywood kiss on her lips . I couldn't help but look down her shirt , something i feel very guilty for " If i told you i would be disobeying orders . You didn't hear it from me but you can talk to Lance " She said the last words like a whisper , hardly audible .

After the game i made my way to the showers to get changed and head on off , I saw a peculiarly sad Lance sitting on the bench and hugging his knee caps just staring into space he looked like they just told him his puppy was run over . " why the long face ?" I sat down next to him , he just sat and stared eyes on the ground " she's pregnant " he muttered , he didn't even look to see if anyone was around . I did though , thankfully there was no one . "WHAT !" I tried to keep it to myself " dude , seriously . Lord it makes sense thats why she's not cheering and thats why she's tagging along with Alesha " I say speaking a mile a minute " Shhh keep your voice down , wait she's with Alesha so Alesha knows now " I nod and join him staring at the ground in silence till he opens his mouth again " If you or anybody else tells it won't be pretty . I may not know what i am going to do , but i know that Sidney is the smartest prettiest funniest friendliest sweetest person I know and baby or not i love her and that's never going to change , so if ANYONE hurts her i will hunt them down and they will not see the light of day do you follow " I nodded dumbfoundedly , it was amazing that such passionate words could come from such a sweet little guy .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 . Alesha

I held Sidney's hand while we walked down the street , she had started on a whole new batch of tears since she talked to Lance " did he say anything to upset you " I ask trying to get something useful out of her " No he said he loved me and that he wasn't sure what we were going to do . He said I have to tell my parents or he will tell , and it's bad enough coming from me ." I gripped her hand a little tighter " maybe ... just maybe they will understand " Sidney stopped in the middle of the road and looked at me like i had just told her that i believe in santa . " Are you kidding they are the most conservative people in the world we go to mass every sunday and confession . They speak latin because it's "god's language " ! that's probably why I turned out the way i did because I hated being limited to only a few things . They already hate Lance because he's spanish and he lives in River portella , and now they are going to kick me out and kill the only person i have ever loved " We stopped in front of a stunning gold rimmed house with an amazing front yard , she let go of my hand and gave me back my jersey " Thanks so much , for everything wish me luck ! " she smiled back at me and waved turning her head she walked into the amazing gold rimmed house " I live in River portella " I whispered but nobody heard .

when I got back home I slipped through the back yard trying to be as discreet as possible . It didn't work out " Ehi dolcezza vieni qui (Hey honey come here ! )" My dad yelled out to me "(hey dad great to see you ) hey papà bello vederti " I said in Italian to my dad , we always spoke italian to each other which gets confusing because i speak French to my mom and english to my friends " I have something for you ! " as usual he spoke in very cheery italian " your favorite I picked it up in the store " He handed me a copy of C.r.a.z.y soundtrack another old gesture . I'm not sure if it's because he forgets he's given me the record before or he's just done it so many times that it has become a tradition . Either way I still say thank you and go put it into my studio . Ah that studio i love it so dearly . Our house used to be facing the other way to a neighbouring street but when I was little my mother knocked down the old one and built a house facing the sea , but she never took away the basement . So 5 years ago I fixed up the basement and got my dad to get me some recording devices , my mom didn't really like this idea but my dad being the guy he is had the room sound proof and she's never really complained since . Originally I had a room in the main house too but being away from my electrics and the record player my grandpa gave me, not so good . So the studio has always been my music parlor and my sleeping house . I put the record with the rest of them 30 copies in total . I love bowie but how many copies of space oddity can one girl have ?

**I went up the stairs and through the back door into the living room through the curtained window I could see the outlines of my mom and dad giggling and pulling each others clothes off . Suddenly i felt like I was going to hurl I wrote on a post it note that I was going out to meet Stephanie , a lie . I went to my room and grabbed my best guitar , the one my dad had used the day he was the backup guitarist for QUEEN . Soon enough I could hear the roaring of and engine Jackson handed me a helmet and we drove away . **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 . Gabrielle

" I don't want go to the Face " I yelled over the phone to Caleb " come on it will be fun ! we can play something your favorite ok ? Ziggy Stardust ! " that was convincing , but I really just felt like calling Alesha to see if I could go over there and record something my voice is itching to get creative and I think I have something she will really like . " I don't know ..." I said trailing off" wait caleb can you hold on a sec " I punched in Alesha's number that was permanently stuck in my brain " hey , who is it " I could barely hear her behind all the music Modern love was blasting at full sound on the stereo , sounded like her kind of place . " hey are you at home ?" I doubted it even when it came out of my mouth but still it was worth a shot " no I'm at the *DON'T BELIEVE IN MODERN LOVE *" the music blocked out the last word the most important " the what ?" I yelled into the phone to make sure she heard me " The *GETS ME TO THE CHURCH ON TIME * " seriously Bowie " the what?" I yelled again " The *TERRIFIES ME * " this was getting ridiculous " doesn't matter thanks anyway " I said and hung up the phone " hey caleb is the offer still up to play Bowie ?" I could hear Caleb getting his bass in the background , I pulled my guitar from the closet "' see you there " He said into the phone .

I met Caleb and the rest of the guys out back behind THE FACE , Rebel rebel was playing so loudly it would make your ears bleed . " where is Ally ? " Caleb said looking around " you didn't tell me to get her " I said " well dude , she's our leader our freddie mercury who is going to sing who is going to play solo ?" This comment stung a little but I knew it was true , she had the stage presence and voice of freddie mercury the guitar skill of hendrix and the mastermind of David himself . " What am I a duck " I Said to Caleb who was reaching for the door . " check it out this chick rocks " Caleb said I turned my head to see none other than a Leather clad Alesha .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter

"so what is this lucky number three ?" Jackson said . Jackson is my dad's son , or well we aren't biologically related . My dad is his stepfather of like 9 ~10 years " so when are you going to tell your parents about me ? or am I just your secret lover ? " I was looking around in the crowd , only half listening to what he was saying . I feel like I saw somebody I knew when I was on stage , or someone I think I knew anyway . " hey earth to Alesha !" I looked back at Jackson " No of course not , my mom doesn't know he's still married . And he definitely does not act like someone who is going to be celebrating his 11 year anniversary . " Jackson cringed a little , but I knew he didn't care . Jackson was the kind of guy who was always looking at the bright side ,always so cheery . " well he's the only dad I got , maybe he's not a saint but my mom is always so happy with him . " I rolled my eyes at this , charming guys are always the same " He's the same with my mom , maybe that's why I hate him so much because he thinks he can role in an make everything ok after months or years of neglecting me AND my mom " Jackson smiles a little at this " I thought I cheered you up already ? are we going to have to go back into that hell hole " He pointed to the motel that was behind the bar . I shook my head " Nope that place gives me the creeps " I shivered a little . Legend has it a woman was killed in it for commiting adultery , don't get me wrong I don't believe in legends but if you ever step foot in that place you would know what I mean . " speaking of that do your parents even know that you're not a virgin ? " Know it was my turn to cringe " Of course not do you think I'm just going to go up to my mom and say ' hey your boyfriend's stepson is screwing me and btw he's still married !' " We both laughed at this " and besides if it's meaningless it doesn't count " Jackson laughed long and hard at that " Are you serious ! that's what you're pulling know , you know you seem all nice and sweet but you're a bad girl inside . " I sipped the cold beer , bitter and sweet just like I like it " I can't help it " I laughed a little a playful smile on my face " it's these " I pointed to my boobs that were neatly squished into a push up bra underneath my leather jacket . Jackson reached for my hand and held it " Maybe sometime you'll actually want to lose it "


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 .Alesha

Wait what had he meant by that ? Did he want a relationship ? That wasn't possible he knew I was totally head over heels for Gabrielle , I told him that when we first hooked up . "bing bing " that was the alarm I put up for anytime stephanie logs into chat .

Stephanie is logged on

Stephanie's new status : Armani will love this dress !

Stephgirl3337 : hey what's up ?

Alebowie: nothing much just got back from seeing Jackson though , I'm a bit freaked out

Stephgirl3337: you aren't pregnant or anything right ? I told you sleeping around wasn't good for you !

Alebowie : relax steph , and I'm not sleeping around . I'm just sleeping with Jackson

Stephgirl3337: don't rub it in my face here I am pure as snow and you already have a go to guy !

Alebowie: oh don't stress it Luke is all over you anyway

Stephgirl3337: luke eww that is nasty , I would die of aids before I did that . What was it that freaked you out ?

Ale: well before we left he said " maybe sometime you'll actually want to lose it "

Ste:lose what ? why did that freak you out ?

Ale : well we had been talking and I think he might want a relationship

Ste : Oh al thank god you finally noticed I was starting to pity the guy of course he does , he lives on Staten Island ! Staten Island thats an hour away and he comes all the way to NYC just to see you ! and its not just because you wear that ridiculously tight dress I gave you

Ale: you knew this the whole time but didn't tell me

Ste: well to be honest I kind of thought you knew but were ignoring it

Ale : How could I ignore It ?

But right then I heard a knock on the door and a soaking Sidney came stumbling in .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 . Alesha

" Sidney ?" she was totally soaked through , and she was holding a duffel bag and a knapsack " sorry i'm so sorry , my parents they ... and lance lives so... and you were so... i'm so sorry .. so sorry..." she went on like this weeping on the floor of the shed making a big puddle " Sidney sidney " i took her to my room and went into the bathroom and got her a towel " go clean up there's hot water if you need it and then you can tell me everything ... Ok ? " I don't think she needed to tell me I think I already knew what I was getting into and most of all I didn't want to hear it .

Sidney was finished in what felt like an eternity , I really wanted her to get out of the bathroom and tell me what I dreaded the most . To tell me that this wasn't just a friendly sleepover . When she finally came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel , I knew we would have to do more in the morning about hiding her stomach which was erecting not so unlike a small personal melon . I handed ` her my largest pair of pj's and she slipped into them . "so " she said sitting down on the side of my bed , her eyes all red and puffy . She sighed a long sigh and began her story "well i told them " here it goes " and it went " spit it out Sidney we both know what you're going to say " they kicked me out " I could see by the glassy look that tears were forming in her eyes " we were sitting around the dinner table my parents and my grandpa then... " here they came at first slowly rolling down her cheeks soon they would be waterfalls " they told me what they thought I was a disgrace , how dare I dishonor them like this , had they failed they asked me ? were they not good enough for me? " the words came spewing out , she looked off into the distance like she was playing it in her head over and over " they told me I would go to hell for not obeying gods wish , they would have killed me if it were not for my grandpa he grabbed and put me in my room gave me a big hug and told me to pack and leave ,that he would fend off my mom and dad long enough so that I could get a bag and pack some things and go to a friends house . " I let out a gasp I knew it was going to be bad but this ... this was too much for one little sweet blue eyed girl " he told me that I was not too go to the house or anywhere near The Springs all in a sweet voice like all I had done was spill some milk on the table " The tears were pouring down from her eyes , I never thought such big drops could come from a human eyes . she grabbed a teddy from the bag she had brought and gripped it close to her stomach holding it tight she fell onto the bed crying the tears welling down onto my david bowie bed sheets staining his eyes a piercing coloring of gray , gradually she fell asleep and was only awoken by the morning sunshine .


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8. Gabrielle

I woke up in a place I did not recognize , I got up and pulled my phone out of my bag

you have 27 messages

27 ? I only have a couple contacts , and I have never spent more than a day without checking my messages. How long have I been here ? I checked the date 8/4 very normal yesterday was the third . Suddenly I heard someone singing in the bathroom , uh oh what have I done ? The door opened and my heart lurched please god please why didn't you stop me from being so stupid ? Then a newly shaven Caleb comes out of the bathroom with a towel over himself " hey bro " Thank god " "just going to say that you were amazing last night ! who knew maybe we should play bars more often ?" I groaned " why " I pointed to the sign that read 'welcome to sturbridge ' "are we here ?"

**Caleb laughed " well if you drive when you're drunk you usually get arrested " Wait , it all came back to me we had gone to the face and I had seen Alesha all sexy in leather on stage , but she had gone to sit down with a particularly handsome guy who looked about her age . Laughing with him and holding his hand until they went off and she drove away on his motorbike . That's probably when I started on the beer . " And we saw Alesha damn that girl is foxy if I could I totally would , but she's a band member and ... " I gave him a look " oh right and you , if you like her so much just tell her ask her out nobody is as gorgeous and dorky as the 2 of you " I rolled my eyes at him how little he knew " So I take it you didn't see the guy sitting on the stool next to her ?" Caleb processed this for a second " Oh you mean Jackson from shawshank ,he's an old sweety ! " Wait ... " you know him !" How could he know him and not tell me , i need to know the competition " me and him go way back " he made a big semi circle with his hand " what is he like " I asked eager " well he would be a threat , but nothing is better than a good old hearty competition ! " Shit why do I always do this why don't I just act out tell her how I feel , that I dream about her everyday . But then if she is with the bar guy and i tell her it would be awkward between us and I would lose her as a friend too . Nah might just as well go on loving her in silence . " aggggh " I threw the pillow over my face and was deep in thought . **


End file.
